A New Season/Lyrics
Lurkey: It seems today That all you see- Kiyoshi: Oh, do it for real. Lurkey: Is violence in movies and sex on-- Garu: Sorry to interrupt, it’s a very catchy tune and all that— Abyo: Yeah, it’s a real earworm. Maroshi: Yeah, a tune that gets stuck in your head. Garu: But there’s only so many times you can hear it. Don’t know if you noticed, but music is like the Disney Renaissance, But I'll sing it. Kiyoshi: So what are you saying? Garu: What I’m saying is… We're gonna have to kill ya if you sing my freakin' song Lurkey: What? Garu: It didn't win an Emmy, now it's time to move along Kiyoshi: But- Garu: Winter's not just coming Abyo: And it came Maroshi: And then it went Garu: Now it's back with this year's least expected big event! Kiyoshi: You mean? Garu: Arrgh! Garu and his friends: It's...a...new season for our hero and pals Abyo: A new season and it's gonna be scorchin' Maroshi: Off on new sprees in new exotic locales Lurkey: With new guests who'll cost the network a fortune Kiyoshi: I'll go reclaim the castle I'm the rightful ruler of Garu: I'll suffer through the hassle then go save my one true love Garu and his friends: It's a new season, so we won't be reprisin' that tune Man: It seems today That all you see Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh sex on TV Guard: Noooo! The Hollywood Chorus: It's a new season in Sooga Village too Santa: A new season and it's totally bitchin' Allurazuki: We've got new friends in new season Hugoshi: It's true! Uncle Dumpling: We just cooking because ask the dishes Ho: They can sing, they can dance Because it's a parody of Be Our Guest. Linguini: Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then The Hollywood Chorus: It's a new season... Marizuki: ...and my best friends, why she's in her room Ching: Pucca + Ching + 2 Moonflowers: Ring Ring: It's a new season for our brand new regime Tobe: A new season here in Tobe's Place Ring Ring: With new treason to deliciously scheme Tobe: And new levels of psychotic dementia Ring Ring: I'm putting every qualm aside to seize the kingdom's reigns Tobe: I'll commit some homicide and sing a few refrains Cool Garu: And this season maybe I'll get to squeeze in some... Women: So in the weeks to come ignore the pageants that they'll hold Tobe: Skip the football matches... Santa: ...and the globes made out of gold Garu: Screw all those apprentices... Women: ...and every bachelorette Sooga Village Group: Give into the miracle that no one thought we'd get! Lurkey + Kiyoshi + Garu and his friends: It's...a...new season though it's still not that long The Hollywood Chorus: A new season with some slightly new shadings Sooga Village Group: There's still no reason why we bust into song Lurkey + Kiyoshi + Garu and his friends: You'll know hell's freezing if we get decent ratings Pucca and Ching: Join the girls... Santa: ...and the santa... Allurazuki: ...and the moonflower... Hugoshi: ...and my girlfriend Ring Ring: The villain Tobe: ...the villain's father... Garu: ...the hero... Kiyoshi: ...and the hero's BFF. Cool Garu: And the whole season begins with armies from Sooga Village, Hollywood, and Quahog in one ginormous battle to decide who's gonna be the one true king to rule the whole entire *voice cracks*... Tobe: Way to blow it, you prats! Lurkey + Kiyoshi + Garu and his friends: It's a new season so hang onto your sword The Hollywood Chorus: A new season which you'll prob'ly record Sooga Village Group: A new season so get comfortable please and let's go! All: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Garu: See, now THAT was a musical number! Category:Lyrics